Separate h e a r t s
by SweetieAngelPumpkinPie
Summary: Harry/Draco/Hermione The trio is in their seventh year and there have been some changes within them. For instance, Harry and Hermione are going out! There is also another surprise somewhere in here. This year is to be some year for these Gryffindors...
1. Introduction

**Separate h e a r t s;;****  
I n t r o d u c t i o n******

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I also do not own any brand names I may mention. They are just used for allusion and help you relate.

Harry Potter has been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years now. This school of magic is one of his favorite places in the world. There are some things it could do without, but overall, it is amazing. He has his friends and that's about all he needs. As long as he has someone he cares about around him, he is home.

Speaking of having someone he cares about, Harry has spent the summer at the Burrow, his friend, Ronald Weasley's, house. He wasn't the only guest there, his friend, or should I say girlfriend, was there as well. Harry had just asked Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend. They have been friends since first year and Harry couldn't help but think she was amazing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all best friends. He knew it would be weird for two best friends to be dating, and letting the other one be lonesome, so Harry asked Ron what he thought about the whole dating thing before he asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. Ron approved.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were all sitting in the living room area. Harry and Hermione were sharing a seat, Hermione sitting halfway on Harry's lap and half on the chair. Ron, Fred, and George were sharing the couch and Ginny was on the floor. This was something the group did often. They didn't have a lot of time to talk during school, well Fred and George didn't. Fred and George had left school two years ago toward the end of the school year. They decided they were going to start their business in Diagon Alley. Point being, they don't attend Hogwarts anymore. That year was their last anyway. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had plenty of time to talk during the school year. Even though Ginny was a year behind them, they still talked in the common room at night.

Right now, the group was talking about Fred and George's business. "Do you seriously have _that_ many customers each day?" Ginny asked, obviously shocked at the number of customers.

"Yep." Fred nodded with a smile. He and George were very successful in their business. They owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley called "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". They had so many fans in Hogwarts, that they were regular customers during the summer. They had also ordered items to be sent to them by owl during the remainder of the school year two years ago.

"That's bloody brilliant." Ron bellowed. The twins were more successful than the Weasley family has been for years.

"Glad you approve, Ronnikinns." George said, using the name he called Ron when he was making fun of him.

Hermione let a yawn out. "I'm getting tired. I'm going to go bed. 'Night everyone." She said. Hermione gave Harry a short kiss before standing up and heading upstairs.

Yawn. "I think I'm going to go too." Ginny said. "Good night." She then followed Hermione upstairs. It was just the four boys downstairs now, but not for long.

"Harry, Ronnikinns," Fred started, "it is getting very late and we have a big day ahead of us. Saturdays are _always_ the busiest. So, George and I should be going." he finished. "See you tomorrow." George chimed in quickly before apparating.

Harry and Ron saw no significance to remain in the living room, so they both headed up to Ron's room. Once the door was closed, Ron turned to Harry.

"How could you've done that?!"

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the introduction and isn't supposed to make all that much sense, right? Right. Sorry that it doesn't make much sense and is mostly rambling. I tend to do that sometimes. /


	2. Chapter 1

**Separate h e a r t s;;****  
C h a p t e r 1******

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. If I did, the seventh book would have turned out differently.

Harry stared at Ron blankly. "How could I've done _what_?" He asked.

"You know bloody well what." Ron said, but when he saw Harry's blank expression, he figured Harry had no idea. "How you could have asked Hermione out?" He said throught clenched teeth. Ron looked mad. His hands were closed in fists and he was glaring at Harry.

"Ron, you said it was okay." Harry protested. He remembered he had asked Ron earlier today if it was okay if he asked Hermione out. Ron had said 'fine'.

"I changed my mind." Ron said.

"Too late!" Harry replied back. "I asked her out, she accepted, now we are going out." He knew he was being a little harsh to his best friend, but he liked Hermione a lot. He wanted to be more than just friends with her. Harry laid down on his best and tried to sleep without saying another word to Ron...

Harry woke up to the sound of Hermione waking Ron up. She had given up in Ron and turned to Harry and already saw he was awake. " 'Morning." She said with a smile.

" 'Morning." Harry said, smiling as well. He sat up and put his glasses on. Hermione came over and sat on the bed, and Harry put an arm around her waist. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good actually." Hermione replied. "Considering, Ginny and I didn't get to sleep until one." she laughed. "How'd you sleep?" She redirected the question.

"Well..." Harry said. "Okay, I guess. That is, when I wasn't worrying about Ron killing me." He said. When he saw the look on Hermione's face, he went on. "He changed his mind." Harry then received a new look. This one was a quizzical look. "About the whole dating thing." He added.

"Oh." Hermione said, looking down.

"Hey!" Harry said, lifting Hermione's chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "That doesn't mean anything is going to change between us. It's going to take more than Ron to break us up." Hermione gave him a soft smile.

There was a sound of stirring in the bed on the other side of the small room. Both Harry and Hermione looked over to see if Ron had woken. He did and he was looking at Harry and Hermione with a glare. Hermione had a guilty look on her face and Harry just glared back. "Breakfast is ready." Hermione said, getting off Harry's bed and rushing out.

Harry stood up and got dressed, as did Ron. They didn't talk to each other at all and made little eye contact. Harry was done first, so he went downstairs without waiting for Ron. As soon as he touched the bottom step, he was bombarded with hugs from Mrs. Weasley. "Happy Birthday, Harry dear." She said. When she finally let go of him, Harry sat down next to the laughing Hermione and across from the smiling Ginny. "What?" He asked, smiling as well.

"You're...face!" Hermione managed to say. "I'm sorry, Harry." She said, taking his hand in her's and kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday." Hermione couldn't stop grinning though.

"Happy Birthday." Ginny said, smiling at Harry and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley had started going around and putting food on the kids plates. "Oh where is that Ronald?" She asked. "RONALD, GET DOWN HERE!" Seconds later, Ron came down, dressed and ready. He sat down in his spot next to Harry and started eating without saying a word. 

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked him, looking at him weirdly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ron mumbled. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

A few minutes after that, Errol could be seen, flying off course, coming toward the house. When he came close enough, he almost made it inside the window. He had just missed it by a few inches. But, he recovered after hitting the house and gave everyone their letters, even Harry and Hermione. "I guess we're going to Diagon Alley today." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

The group finished the breakfast, and once everyone was ready, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all went to Diagon Alley. After getting all their things, they went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and George. "Harry!" Harry heard two people say his name in unison. Harry looked around and saw Fred and George heading his way. "Happy birthday, Harry ol' boy." They handed him a wrapped gift.

Harry accepted the gift and saw it was a few of the twins newest products. "Thanks guys." He said, looking at Hermione who was giving him and the twins disapproving looks. They, too, noticed the looks. They, however, just smirked. "Why hello there, Hermione. How are you and Harry doing?"

"We're just fine." Hermione said, the walked away from them. Hermione has disapproved of the twins pranks ever since two years ago when she became prefect.

After visiting Fred and George, everyone went back to the Burrow for a special dinner for Harry's birthday. That night, another owl came for Hermione. She saw that it was a letter from McGonagal. Hermione opened it and read it aloud.

Ms. Granger,

I am terribly sorry I forgot to send this to you, but you have it now, so no harm done. I am pleased to tell you that you have become Head Girl! Congradulations! I know that you will do an exceptional job and that you'll work hard.

Professor Minerva McGonagal

As soon as she was done reading, Mrs. Weasley bombarded _her_ with hugs. Hermione looked at Harry and he was laughing, just as Hermione had done to him. As soon as Mrs. Weasley let go, Ginny started hugging her. Hermione didn't have a moment when she wasn't hugged for about five minutes.

Just before everyone was going to go to bed, Harry had taken Hermione into a backroom and kissed her. "Congradulations." He said with a smile after breaking away.

"Thank you." Hermione said, kissing him again. They then started walking up stairs. "Good night." She added before leaving Harry at Ron's door.

"Goodnight." 

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter didn't make much sense. I also decided to push them up a year. They are now going into seventh year. In the original introduction, I said they were going into sixth year, but I also changed that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Separate h e a r t s;;******

C h a p t e r 2****

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter. In this chapter, I _may_ be using a lot of Harry Potter brand names, I do not own them, either.

"RON! RONALD! YOU FORGOT THIS!" Mrs. Weasley was running down the platform, trying to give Ron one of the books he forgot the pack. She had finally managed ha;fway down the platform. Hermione just shook her head doubtfully when Ron had finally gotten his books and sat down.

"What?" Ron asked once he saw Hermione's face. "It's not like you're not forgetful. Don't you have a meeting to go to?" He asked with a smirk, thinking he had something on Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her book. "No Ronald." She said. "That isn't until 11:30." Hermione looked at Harry's watch. "I still have twenty minutes." She then looked back towards her book. Hermione closed the book just moments after and looked at the boys in the compartment with her. They were just glaring at each other. "What is with you?" She directed this question toward Ron. "You said it was fine."

"I changed my mind." Ron repeated what he had said to Harry just two nights before.

"You cannot just do that, Ron." Hermione said. This whole time, Ron and Harry haven't stopped glaring at each other. "And, you." She turned to Harry. This made Harry look away from Ron and to Hermione. "You are pushing him."

"How am I doing that, Hermione?" Harry asked, gobsmacked that she was blaming him for this as well. "I'm not doing anything! I'm defending our relationship, but that's all."

"Don't defend it like you are doing now. Ignore him, Harry." Hermione argued.

"If I ignore him, I won't be defending our relationship!"

Hermione looked at Harry's watch. Five of. "I have to go." She said, putting her book on the seat. "I want you two to talk it over. Come to an understanding." Hermione leaned down to kiss Harry. "Just don't give us up." She whispered before kissing him.

"I don't plan on it." Harry said in a soft voice back. Harry watched Hermione walk away with a smile on his face. He then looked at Ron, who's expression seemed to have softened. "Ron, there are plenty of girls out there, if you're worried about being left out..." Harry said, now knowing if that was the reason Ron changed his mind.

"Who said I'm worried about being left out?" Ron asked, in a moody way.

"N-no one. I was just thinking of reasons why would would-..."

"You and Hermione will be having your little thing, while I'll be sitting there, forced to do my homework." Ron cut Harry off. "Who wants to go out with me?"

"I don't know. But, I'm sure Hermione might. She's a girl. She knows girls too." Harry said.. A minute went by in silence. "Are we still fighting?"

"No." Ron said. "I'm happy for you and Hermione." He sent Harry a smile, then leaned forward. Harry too smiled, then the two boys continued talking. However, this time, they talked about whatever guys talk about. Girls (In Harry's case, Hermione). Cars. Mud. Bugs. Other guy things...

Hermione went over to the compartment that the Head Boy and Girl (The later, the Prefects) were supposed to meet at. She walked in with a smile on her face, looking happy. However, as soon as she saw who the Head Boy was, her smile instantly disappeared.

"Granger." The Head Boy greeted. He didn't say it in a happy way. Oh no. That would be so unlike him. He said it in a mean way.

"Malfoy." Hermione said back, in the same tone he used. _How did_ he _become Head Boy? I mean, it's not like he works hard for anything..._ Hermione just assumed that he didn't work hard. She didn't exactly know for a fact, but he didn't seem like the type that didn't work hard. "I guess we should get started then."

Draco leaned forward and started talking. He said his thoughts and what he was thinking about certain things. This took Hermione by surprise. Draco was actually working. She wondered how long he'd keep this act going. She didn't exactly beleive Draco was going to work this hard at this for the whole year.

They had their meeting, then the Prefects came in and that whole meeting went on. The Prefects weren't anybody Hermione knew. Well, some of them, she knew, but wasn't friends with. Both the meetings went by smoothly. Hermione didn't think that was going to happen. Maybe, for the first few days, being Head Girl with Draco wouldn't be too bad. Maybe.

Hermione and Draco sent the Prefects on their way and went back to their own compartments. Hermione saw that Harry and Ron were talking and not glaring at each other, she smiled. Hermione slid open the compartment door, and she sat down next to Harry. Both the boys left their conversation and looked at Hermione. "So?" Ron asked.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked. They may be boys, but they want to know a lot. They want Hermione to 'spill'. They want the details. Who was there? Who made Prefect this year? Who was Head Boy?

"Well..." Hermione started. "It went fine. It ran smoothly. There weren't any akward silences like the past two years. No one we really know are Prefects, however, Draco Malfoy is Head Boy." She said casually.

"Malfoy?!"

**Author's Note:** Hey! So, that chapter, eh? It wasn't all that great. This one is a filler as well. But, don't worry. The story is coming soon. The next one will probably be filled with more exciting things. But, until then, arrivederci.


End file.
